


roadtrip ;; johnten

by johntenskies



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Johnny - Freeform, M/M, johnten, short drabble only, ten - Freeform, very random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 20:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19258891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johntenskies/pseuds/johntenskies
Summary: in which johnny and ten finally spends time together after months of not seeing each otherread notes first ! :)





	roadtrip ;; johnten

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this will be just an EXTREMELY SHORT one shot? i barely worked hard on this one lmaao idk im supposed to make it longer but school starts tomorrow already :( prolly won't be updating this one ever lol enjoy <3

01: reassurance

  
  


“quit staring at me like that, ten. you might fall even harder.” johnny says, hands on the steering wheel, as he takes a glance over at ten, who was on the passenger’s seat. 

 

“i mean, i know i’m attractive and all but..” the older continued, eyes all glued to the road.

  
  


“oh wow, look who’s talking!” ten giggled. “alright, mister-perfect-who-happens-to-be-my-boyfriend-but-he’s-too-full-of-himself, i like staring at you driving, you look 10 times hotter.” 

 

“thanks for pointing out the obvious, babe.”

 

“johnny!”

 

“i’m just kidding, chittaphon. oh god.” johnny said, while slightly rolling his eyes. 

  
  
  


there was a momentary silence. as ten leans against the window, he observed the sun filtering through the vast clouds, how the palm trees continuously swayed with the wind’s breeze. taking his sunglasses off, he then faced johnny once again, but this time, his eyes beamed with more contentment and happiness than before.

 

sighing, he leaned back. “i don’t know. I’m just so, so happy, love. we rarely get to spend time with each other anymore, especially earlier this year, we’ve been too busy, and well i just kinda m-missed you.” 

 

johnny grabbed ten’s hand, which was initially on the latter’s thigh, and brought it closer to his lips and kissed them, “i missed you too, honey.”

  
  


both of them did not want to admit but the happiness and ecstasy they feltl at that moment was ineffable. blasting their favorite tracks on the radio on full volume, singing along to them whilst the window hung open. not caring about anything in the world, not even their upcoming comebacks that they needed to prepare for in the next five weeks. reminiscing all the memories that they’ve shared for the past six years, bringing up humiliating instances wherein they got too comfortable with each other and took a shower together (and telling the other members about it, which they just laughed at as if they weren’t surprised).

  
  


“can i just like, say something?” ten blurts out. 

 

johnny lowers the volume of the car radio, “go on, tennie”

 

heaving a deep and heavy sigh, ten began “these past months.. they’ve been really, really difficult for me. wayv debuting was one of the best things that happened to me, ..and was also one of the most tiring. going back and fourth from korea to china, then from china to korea. not to mention having to learn a whole goddamn new language. i don’t know, i just can’t help but wonder what it would have been like to go on tours, appear on us interviews and radios, like what you guys did. And the worse part was that we rarely got to talk to each other, which was completely fine i understand we were both busy but there were plenty of times wherein i just … wanted to call you, to hear your voice and-”

 

“but why didn’t you, baby?” he cut him off. johnny pulled over to the vacant lot he happens to have seen. 

 

“why did you stop?” worriedly asked by ten.

 

“i wanted to talk to you, plus i like  looking at your pretty face.” he smiled as he gently pinched ten’s right cheek.

 

“oh my god stop, you’re making me blush” 

 

they both chuckled.

 

“so, why didn’t you call me? when you needed to?”

 

“well, you know, uuh you were busy with your tour, and your comebacks, and  you barely even got enough sleep so who was i to disturb you right? hahaha” he ended with a rather awkward laughter. 

 

“nooo, no, baby. don’t think of it that way. i’m never, ever, too busy for you. remember that, okay?” reassuringly, he said. johnny knew, johnny had always known that ten was often the type who thought of himself as a burden, which is why no matter how badly he needed help and console from his boyfriend, he never did so. 

  
  
  
  
  


02: discovery

 

“babe, how about this one?” ten asked, hopping (very, very cutely, in fact, johnny thought) towards his boyfriend who was along the sunglasses section. 

 

“a matching couple’s pajama, really, ten? is this the best you’ve got?” he sarcastically said, laying his head back and laughing his ass off, 

 

ten pouted cutely, and acted as offended as he could possibly look, “i was thinking of getting these for xiaoyang. apparently they were ‘in dire need’ of matching pajamas, they even stole ours.” 

 

“ooooh, so that’s why i couldn’t find those goddamn expensive silk pajamas i bought for us.”

 

his eyes widened, recalling about the former phrase he had just heard, “and wait what?? xiaoyang??? As in like xiaojun and yangyang? they’re together?? oh my god!!” the overreaction from johnny was unexpected, he had never known anyone from their group to be a couple.

 

“i never said that! Oh god you’re hearing things, johnny!”


End file.
